garpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Maroni
Jacob Maroni, one of the very most prominent leaders in the Italian Empire and also a founding member of the Maroni Clan, was born a few generations after the Great Flood on Earth 616. When Marn Heirogryph visited Earth in his vessel William Ferguson, he created the Ferguson Clan as well as the Italian Empire. The great Don invited Jacob and his closest confidant, Brody Maroni, into the Empire. Jacob and Brody subsequently formed the great Maroni Clan and joined forces with Don Ferguson and the Italian Empire. Biography Before the dark times Jacob Maroni was born thirty-seven years after the Great Flood and grew up in Italy, where he and his practical brother Brody Maroni, would partake in antics that involved stupidity. In his teen years, he and Brody befriended two other Italian no-goods, Georgie and Big Paulie. The four of them established a brotherhood of crime, wherein they would do petty crimes that involved mugging, battery, arson, and brutally murdering their enemies in cold blood. At one point, Georgie and Big Pauie disappeared due to one of their rival gangs kidnapping them. This angered Jacob and Maroni a great deal, and with a bloody vengeance, they set out to locate their friends and take care of the others. When they reached the enemy stronghold, they slewed all in their path unaware of the fact that both of them were were subtly wielding the Dark Side of Gar. Eventually the two of them finally reached the location of Big Paulie and Georgie, and were confronted by their captors, Barb and Cyrus, who were secretly Dark Lords of the Sith. Barb and Cyrus then killed Big Paulie and Georgie right in front of Jacob and Brody's eyes, which unfortunately for the Sith duo, enabled the Italian brothers to fully embrace the Dark Side. For some reason, mainly because Jacob and Brody's awesomeness, they instantly knew they were wielding Gar, and even knew how to utilize it in battle in addition to having a great knowledge of Gar, all in an instant. Jacob then proceeded to blast blinding Force Lightning at Barb, relishing in her suffering. Brody reached out with the Force and broke through Cyrus's Force barrier, ensnaring him in a rage fueled Force choke, suffocating the life out of him. When all was done, their foes were dead. They had had their revenge, but the deaths of Big Paulie and Georgie did not bode well with them at all, but what was done was done. A special invitation ''' A few hours after the destruction of Barb and Cyrus, Jacob and Brody were getting kicked out of a strip club due to rowdy behavior. That was when they were visited by none other than William Ferguson, leader of the Ferguson Clan, who was also secretly the God of the Multiverse, Marn Heirogryph. He explained to them that he felt the disturbance in the Gar, and that he thought Jacob and Brody were worthy of joining his Italian Empire. He also explained to the them who he truly was, and that what they saw was nothing but a vessel. However, Marn did make it clear that the Don Ferguson is to be treated with the utmost respect. Jacob and Brody were then brought to the Imperial Italian Palace, the main headquarters of the Italian Empire. There, Jacob and Brody gathered a great number of allies and officially formed the infamous Maroni Clan. Don Ferguson, pleased with seeing them gain so much head in the Empire so quickly, and also pleased with their growing powers, decided to grant them immortality so that they could rule forever. After that, the Empire experienced the Thousand-Year Prosperity, in which peace ruled supreme. '''A rift to the Main Universe It was a day like any other, business as usual. It had been about three hundred years since Marn had granted Jacob Immortality, and in that time the Italian Empire had experienced nothing but peace. Jacob's brother Brody was off-planet taking care of some business with Tony, and Jacob himself was just chilling at the Imperial Italian Palace, drinking wine and puffing on a cigar. Jacob decided he wanted to go for a stroll, and while he was walking in some woods by the palace, he fell through a rift in the ground that led to the Main Universe. When Jacob fell into the Main Universe, he emerged in some underground tunnels that were connected to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Jacob immediately took notice of all the Force activity that was happening around and above him, and decided to root it out. He found himself in the midst of a intense war zone, and everywhere he observed the flashing of blue, green, and red. A Jedi must of sensed Jacob's Dark Side signature, because one came bounding his way. Jacob easily caught the Jedi in mid jump with the Force, and then used Telepathy to steal her Lightsaber. Jacob observed it closely for a moment, and then proceeded to impale the Jedi with her own lightsaber, killing her painfully. Jacob decided to join the fray, killing anyone who came in his path indiscriminately, and without remorse. Jacob killed a Sith Warrior and took his lightsaber so that he could wield two instead of one. At one point, Jacob was triple teamed, and when the duo's lightsabers made contact with his flesh, instead of slicing him cleanly, the lighsabers simply passed through him, due to his immortality. Jacob killed two of them with Force lightning, and Force Crushed the other, he was having the time of his life. That is, until his cigar dropped from his lips, which warranted him search for it. The cigar was eventually found, but by that point very precious few were left to kill, so Jacob decided to cut his losses and take his leave. When Jacob looked back at the field of battle for one last time, he witnessed the Sith Warrior Darth Malgus impale Jedi Master Ven Zallow. Jacob liked the bald-headed Sith, so he decided not to slay him. He then left for the rift, to go back to the good old Italian Empire. Establishing a Maroni holdout on Coruscant ' When Brody and Tony returned from their mission off-planet, Jacob informed them of his discovery, of the rift that lead from the Earth 616 Universe to the Main Universe. Brody was very curious of this phenomenon, so he asked Jacob to show him to the rift so that they could pass through and do some reconnaissance. They arrived to the other side, and Jacob told Brody of the battle that had took place. Both Jacob and Brody could feel the planet was ripe with fear and the smell of fire and smoke. The both of them reached the war-torn surface and Jacob pointed out that the temple in which he killed many Jedi and Sith, was leveled to the ground. Brody surmised that the planet was under a state of martial law because of all the starships flying around. Jacob said they wouldC have to be stealthy and hide their presences if they were to establish a holdout on the world. After exploring for many hours, the two brothers happened upon a staircase that led to a hidden tunnel, that ultimately would lead to The Works. They decided that place would work for a hidden base of operations, and the fact that the planet already had a great supply of starships was also fruitful. They made their way back to the portal so that they could give word to Don Ferguson, who would help them expand the word of the Italian Empire to this new universe. Many weeks have passed, and the Maroni base on Coruscant was thriving. The three heads of the Italian Empire personally oversaw the expansion on the world. The Don Ferguson himself personally enabled an issue that involved the thieving of starships all around Coruscant, and by that point, they had thousands at their disposal. Jacob and Brody were assigned to lead these campaigns, and there was often blood spilled during these bloody missions. Jacob didn't care, he loved brutally mutilated the innocents and then stealing their ships. After many days of this cycle, the Coruscant Police Force as well as the The Sith Empire, were starting to crack down on some of these stealing missions. Of course the only missions that were thwarted involved the fodder of the Italian Empire, but still lives were lost, and more importantly, the ships were lost. When word reached Don Ferguson and the Maroni Brothers, they were beyond furious, and so was the powerful Maroni assassin Conker. The four decided to properly take care of any imperial/police forces in the most Italian manner, but not without first donning clever disguises to hide their identities. '''Killing some enemies ' The moment the four of them arrived to the surface, they each separated and went off in different directions. Jacob himself encountered a mass group of Coruscant police doing an extensive search of an area that had been hit by the Maroni clan, he used the force to propel his speed as to not be seen. When he arrived at the investigation, he ignited his lightsabers and started to lop off heads lightning quick, so quick that by the point the police force realized they were under attack, half of them were already beheaded. They attempted to shoot at the blinding fast figure, only to have their blaster bolts sent right back at them. The massacre lasted about eight seconds, and Jacob was pleased with the hundreds of bodies sprawled all around. Jacob didn't stick around for to long, there were more to kill. So he stole a speeder bike that must of belonged to the one of the corpses, and bolted off to find new prey. It didn't take long for him to find his prey, for an Imperial Starship was lowering to the ground to intercept him. Jacob realized that a sith on board the cruiser must of sensed the malice and force power he wielded. Latch doors opened and Imperial troops came out to meet him. Jacob used his lightsabers to reflect incoming blaster fire, which took care of many of the troops. Jacob then unleashed a mighty Force Push that sent hundreds of troops sky high, and quickly took care of the rest. Jacob then boarded the starship through the open latch doors and caused mayhem from the inside, killing many imperials in brutal fashions. Eventually his little visit inside the ship paid off, for Jacob came across five sith, lightsabers ignited. Jacob could smell their fear, it came off insp palpable waves. The five rushed to meet the menace, but quickly discovered that they were outmatched, and soon dead. When all on board the cruiser have been properly extinguished, Jacob stole the starship, but other starships were approaching, as well as Imperial TIE fighters. Jacob was under heavy fire, and the ship might not last much longer. Jacob would bide his time by turning on the shields, which gave him enough time to use the force to single handedly control the entire starship. Jacob was about to give them hell, but suddenly Ferguson arrived in his own stolen starship and gave them some hell of his own. Jacob, knowing that the Don Ferguson liked to make sport out of times like these, tried to take out more ties and cruisers than he could. It was a friendly game between them two. After Jacob and the Don had killed everyone there, including some citizens, they both decided to take their starships to the sky. When in the sky, Ferguson communed with Jacob through the force and told him that there were two reasons for what they were doing, one was to kill some imperials and coruscanti police groups, and the other was that by engaging in such mass destruction, it would allow allL of the Italian Empire on the planet to take to Hyperspace with the stolen ships, and ultimately expand their influence. Jacob communed back and told him that was a most well thought out plan. He and Ferguson continued the conversation through the Force until Jacob himself told the Don that he spotted the main headquarters of the coruscant police force, and that because of his immortality, he would like to kamikaze his ship into it. Ferguson liked the plan and told Jacob that he would continue to attack from the sky, and with that they bode farewell for the time being. While Jacob was speeding towards the headquarters with the intent to destroy it, he witnessed a massive explosion in the far distance, and felt thousands of voices cry out in terror, only to be silenced. Jacob sensed that was the work of Conker, what he also sensed was the presence of Brody inside the headquarters. He didn't care, Brody would be fine because he too couldn't be killed. The explosion from the kamikaze was a great deal more destructive than Jacob thought it would be, it was also a great deal more painful. The blast had all but incinerated everything within miles, including a lot of surrounding infrastructure. Suddenly Jacob saw Brody approaching from the distance, and he was clearly enraged. When Brody reached him, he explained that before Jacob decided to humor himself with his clever little bombing, he had just finished dispatching of every last enemy within the headquarters and was on his way out. Jacob realized his mistake, but contended that it was only a minor setback. The two of them would stick together from that point on. Later on that day, and after many more fun hours of slaughtering foes, Jacob, Brody, the Don Ferguson, and Conker had all received word that most of the Italian Empire on coruscant had escaped into hyperspace due to their distraction war on the surface. Don Ferguson contacted the three others and ordered them to head to the works to seek refuge back at their hidden establishment. When the four mighty conquerors returned back to the Maroni base on coruscant, they each noticed that the rift from their planet had somehow been placed at the hideout. Jacob spoke out and decided that it must of been the work of Marn himself, the three others agreed, even if there was no way to prove it. After that, Jacob, Brody, and Conker returned back to the Imperial Italian Palace, while Ferguson stayed behind on coruscant to manage some affairs, and it was back to the good life. '''Making an example of the poo There was talk of a powerful underworld leader by the name of The Great Mighty Poo active within the Main Universe, and that he had many connections. A deal had gone sour between an ally gang of the Maroni's and the poop, so a group of Marnoi men decided to kill the piece of crap. When they arrived to the Great Mighty Poo's domain and confronted him, almost all of them got killed instantly. It was a total massacre, and only a small handful of Italian's survived to give word to their bosses. When word reached the ear's of Jacob and Brody, they were most displeased. So they got Tony Ricatoni Macaroni Bologna Maroni to yell Conker's name repeatedly until he came, and then they dispatched him to take care of the Great Mighty Poo. When Conker finally arrived at the poos location, the Great Mighty Poo started to sing opera, and continued to do so throughout the fierce duel. Conker's battle tactic was throwing toilet paper in the toilet that the poo was confined, as well as other forms of lethal attacks. The closer the poo came to death, and faster and angrier he would sing, making him stronger. Eventually Conker decided to stop toying with the poop and let the real fight begin, and a moment later the Great Mighty Poo was being flushed down his prison like toilet, which was actually constructed by Fred many thousands of years prior. Before the poo was completely dealt with, Conker relayed that he was simply toying with him, and that he was an insignificant nothing. The Italian Civil War Everything was peaceful, like the way it had been for the past thousand years. That peace was shattered when the Italian Empire found itself in a civil war. A former member of the Maroni gang, Cornelius Stefani, foolishly decided he could take on the Italian Empire in a war. He wasn't alone though, for he allied himself with the Fabrigazi Clan, a new faction that was ruled by the vicious Depiano Fabrigazi. The funding for the war against the Italian Empire was the work of some mysterious benefactor. As the war was brewing, Marn Heirogryph received word that there was an unknown benefactor. Marn soon discovered that this supplier of funds was none other than his primordial arch nemesis, Sheev-3PO. Marn knew that Sheev needed to be dealt with one way or another, so he took Ferguson as his vessel, and took the battle to Sheev. As the two dueled above Earth, Marn shielded the Solar System with his powers. At one point during the fight, a mighty explosion occurred. This explosion knocked both primordial beings into The Empty, as well as sending Ferguson back to Earth. Another thing to bear to fruit from the explosion was a black hole that threatened the safety of the entire Earth 616 Universe. Fortunately for everyone in the Universe, Oobi Doob Scooby Dooby Benubi was present to destroy the black hole and save the lives of many. With that out of the way, all that was left was the war on the ground. With the Don Ferguson knocked out from the explosion, Jacob and Brody personally ended all rebellion by mercilessly slaughtering almost all remnants of the Stefanis and Fabrigazis. The war was over, and the Italian Empire would experience peace for thousands of more years to come. A reunion with the dead Thirty seven years after the Italian Civil War, Jacob was getting drunk in Venice, Italy. He was very surprised when he witnessed his long lost friends Big Paulie and Georgie stumble into the bar. Jacob shouted to them and they came running over to greet him. They told Jacob that when they had died a thousand years prior, they were both sent into the depths of Hell, and that the two of them initially suffered a great deal. After a while, they started to learn how to channel their powers to overthrow the torturers. Lucifer, the ruler of Hell, witnessed first hand the power that the duo possessed, and he was quite impressed, so he confronted Georgie and Big Paulie and told them that they would be his bodyguards. Even though Satan said they were to be bodyguards, he mainly just used them to be his personal lapdogs, and fetch his a cold one whenever he deemed it necessary. They still technically were his guards, so Satan taught them about the arts of Demon Magicks. After thousands of long years in service of the dark ruler, Paulie and Georgie were as powerful as any demon hell had to offer, all save Satan himself. On one fateful day when Lucifer had had enough of their bickering and incompetence, he became extremely annoyed, and since he couldn't kill them since they were already dead, he just sent both of them through a rift into The Underworld, ruled by Hades. When Hades discovered the strangers in his domain, he at first wanted to lock them in a fiery chamber to roast for all eternity, but then he sensed the latent demon-like aura the two of them possessed. Hades was intrigued at how two mortals obtained such raw power, so he struck a deal with them. He told them that he was at war with Zeus, and that he needed a little help defending the gates of the Underworld, where Zeus's minions were trying to invade. Hades told them that if they were of use, he'd grant their lives back to them and even return them to their home planet, but if they failed, he'd cast them into the deepest depths of Tartarus, where even fouler things lurked. Big Paulie and Georgie urgently agreed to the task. Hades was able to create a rift to the war zone, and Big Paulie and Georgie emerged to the field of battle.